The prior art has put forth several designs for wheel protective covers. Among these are:
US Patent 2012/0274125 to Stephan Waldt describes a power wash and overspray wheel protector composed of a planar material having at least one hand hold opening and a plurality of indicia disposed on at least one surface of the planar material. The plurality of indicia represents a plurality of diameters for allowing a user to adjust the size of the protector to a desired diameter for use to protect a wheel from overspray.
US Patent to 2007/0085412 to Gary Saulnier describes a concave, convex disk for covering a vehicle wheel rim to protect the wheel rim from fluid application that may stain or corrode the wheel rim during detailing of the tires. The Wheel rim protector has a pair of crossed ribs forming a cruciform handle to provide a grip for the user, and may have a lower lip for engagement with the wheel rim when the user presses the disk against the wheel rim. The contour of the disk permits multiple wheel rim protectors to be stacked together during transport, display or storage, and accommodates dust caps or ornamentation projecting from the wheel hub.
US Patent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,991 to Ernie A. Moreno and Ray D. Moreno describes a tire rim protector for masking the tire rim while applying a liquid protectant to the rubber portion of the tire. The protector has a handle for maneuvering and maintaining it in place while applying the protectant. A holder for a protectant applicator is included on the outer surface of the protector, and a protectant applicator is included within the holder.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.